


Willow

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fanfic100, Community: femslash50, Community: joss100, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e01 Welcome to the Hellmouth, Gen, Pre-Relationship, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-06
Updated: 2006-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy watched the girl walk away</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willow

**Author's Note:**

> **Fanfic100** prompt: Beginnings  
>  **Joss100** prompt: Watch  
>  **Femslash50** prompt: _Writer's Choice_

Buffy watched the girl – she thought her name was Willow – quickly walk away and she couldn't help but stare. Though Cordelia seemed nice, and just like the girls she had left behind in LA, Buffy wasn't sure she was looking for that kind of friend again, now that she had become a slayer.

Willow – if that was her name – was definitely nerdy looking, but there was something else about her. Buffy just had a feeling, a feeling that came from the same part of her gut that her Slayer instincts came from.

There was something about this girl that Buffy needed to be aware of. Something that told her that this girl was someone she needed to know.


End file.
